memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth One
"Terra Prime" redirects here. For the universe in the new multiverse, see Earth-Prime. Earth-1 is a universe parallel to a plethora of others, such as Earth-2. The name was coined by Martin Stein. To Earth-2 citizens Earth-1 is referred to as Earth-2. Also, to Earth-17's citizens, it is known as Terra Prime. Grodd has referred to this universe as First Earth. After a massive exodus during the crisis, it became home to 3 billion refugees from Earth-38 after that universe was destroyed by a wave of antimatter. Shortly after, however, the antimatter wave hit Earth-1 as well, vaporizing its population and destroying the entire multiverse with no Earths remaining. It was also the final Earth to be destroyed. After Oliver Queen died while battling the Anti-Monitor and reformed the universe, Earth-Prime was formed, which contained some elements of Earth-1, Earth-38, and Earth-TUD5. Q saved Earth-1 after the crisis and the planet was restored. Earth-1 was particularly important in that it was a central junction in the original multiverse, being the middle intersection from which one could travel to any other alternate Earth. History After learning of the existence of parallel worlds, Martin Stein coined the world's name, "Earth-1", to describe Team Flash's relative position in regards to all of the other worlds. Beginning in the 24th century, it has become home to numerous groups of extraordinary protectors, such as the vigilante unit Team Arrow, the scarlet speedster known as the Flash and his team of allies who emerged after the explosion of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator that gave rise and prominence to superpowered meta-humans, and John Constantine's group of mystical allies. Even in other times, similar such heroes operate, such as the secret mid-20th century alliance the Justice Society of America, and the time-travelling Legends. Events (in chronological order) B.C. *Cretaceous (69,997,983) *Pleistocene (768,000–10,000) *Trojan War (1258–1248) *Gallic Wars (before 49) *Caesar's Civil War (49) A.D. *Damien Darhk's assault on Camelot (507) *Viking exploration of North America/Vinland (1000) *The Ninth Circle was founded (between 1301-1400) *Salem Witch Trials (1692–1693) *American Revolutionary War (1775–1783) *American Civil War (1861–1865) *Belle Époque (1871–1914) *Launch and destruction of the Titanic (1912) *World War I (1914–1918) **Battle of the Somme (1916) *Launch of the Spirit of St. Louis (1927) *Spanish Civil War (1936–1939) *World War II (1939–1945) **Battle of Saint-Lô (1944) *Cold War (1947–1991) *Vietnam War (1955–1975) **Gulf War (1990–1991) *Redmond Dominator Invasion (1951) *Woodstock (1969) *Somali Civil War (1991-) **Battle of Mogadishu (1993) *Afghan War (2001) *Mallus defeated by the Legends (2365) *Alpha-Omega release (Hong Kong) (2376) *The Undertaking (2379) *S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion (2379) *The Siege (2380) *Alpha-Omega release (Star City) (2381) *Genesis (2389) *Metapocalypse (2389) *Dominator invasion (2389) *Earth-X Nazi Invasion (2390) *Enlightenment (2391) *Cicada's war against meta-humans (2391-2392) *Emiko Adachi and the Ninth Circle's war against Oliver Queen and Star City (2391-2392) *Mar Novu recruits Oliver and his team as well as Barry and his team for a coming crisis (2392) *Ramsey Rosso's reign of terror in Central City (2392) *Talia al Ghul and Thea Queen founded the League of Heroes (2392) *Crisis of 2392 (2392) **Immigration of Earth-38 denizens **The end of the original multiverse Erased future *Crisis of 2392 (2392) *The Canaries liberate Star City and The Glades from Eden Corps (2411) *Second Blitz (2532) *Thanagarian Invasion (2532) Timeline alterations *Flashpoint (briefly; erased due to Barry's restoration of the timeline) *Legion of Doom's alternate reality (briefly; erased due to the Legends' intervention) *Anachronisms (formerly; timeline fixed by the Legends) *Elseworlds (x2) (briefly; erased due to the loss of the Book of Destiny's powers) *The original Anti-Monitor Crisis (2397; erased and advanced to 2392 due to time aberration) *Team Arrow and the Legends liberate Star City from Grant Wilson's army (2412; erased) Notable individuals Residents *Ruvé Adams (deceased) *Julian Albert/Alchemy *Barry Allen/The Flash/Savitar *Henry Allen (deceased) *Nora Allen (deceased) *Nyssa al Ghul *"Ra's al Ghul" (deceased) *Talia al Ghul *Michael Amar/Murmur *"Amnesiac" *Shawna Baez/Peek-a-boo *Hannibal Bates/Everyman (deceased) *Frank Bertinelli (deceased) *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *Pino Bertinelli (deceased) *Beyoncé *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Danton Black/Multiplex (deceased) *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Blake *Blake *Blake (deceased) *Danny Brickwell *Mason Bridge (deceased) *Al Capone *Lindsay Carlisle *Janet Carroll *Cecil *Cecille Horton *Chas Chandler *Adrian Chase/Prometheus (deceased) *Tobias Church (deceased) *Edward Clariss/The Rival (deceased) *Justin Claybourne (deceased) *Mina Chaytan/Black Bison *Samantha Clayton (deceased) *William Clayton *"Miranda Coburn" (deceased) *Collins (deceased) *John Constantine *Paul Copani *Courtney/Stargirl *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Courtney/Stargirl *Damien Darhk *Nora Darhk *Darius (deceased) *Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re *Mitchell MacDonald *"Declan" (deceased) *Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Per Degaton (deceased) *Tor Degaton (deceased) *Ralph Dibny *Rosa Dillon/Top *John Diggle/Spartan *Sara Diggle (erased from existence) *John Diggle, Jr. *"Zaman Druce" (deceased) *Scott Evans *Albert Einstein *Adam Fells/Geomancer *Farooq Gibran/Blackout (deceased) *Russell Glosson/The Turtle (deceased) *Griffin Grey (deceased) *Grodd *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Eliza Harmon/Trajectory (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Henry Hewitt/Tokamak *Henry Heywood/Commander Steel (deceased) *Nate Heywood/Steel *Jonah Hex *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *Jonas (deceased) *"Rip Hunter" *Ibadan *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm *Javi *James Jesse/The Trickster *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Jenny Johnson (deceased) *Kendra (deceased) *Jackson Klimavich (deceased) *Shay Lamden (deceased) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Dinah Drake Lance *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Quentin Lance *Sara Lance/The Canary/White Canary *Brie Larvan/Bug-Eyed-Bandit *Floyd Lawton (deceased) *Declan Lin (deceased) *Lourdes *Billy Malone (deceased) *Clyde Mardon (deceased) *Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Brion Markov (deceased) *Zed Martin *Tina McGee *Veronica Medina *Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Sen Ming (deceased) *Sen Ming's daughter *Sen Ming's son *Sen Ming's wife *Tess Morgan (deceased) *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (presumed deceased) *Rebecca Merlyn (deceased) *Tommy Merlyn (deceased) *Joseph Monteleone/Tar Pit *Kyle Nimbus/The Mist *Moira Queen (deceased) *Oliver Queen/The Hood//The Arrow/Green Arrow *Thea Queen/Speedy *Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Linda Park *Rainie *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Ryan Paulson *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Dante Ramon (deceased) *Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (deceased) *Rory Regan/Ragman *Rob Reynolds *Todd Rice/Obsidian *Mick Rory/Heat Wave/Chronos *Sylbert Rundine/Dwarfstar *Nick Salvati *Becky Sharp/Hazard *Bette Sans Souci/Plastique (deceased) *Saracon *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Cassandra Savage *Vandal Savage (deceased) *"Scimitar" (presumed deceased) *Sam Scudder/Mirror Master *Betty Seaver *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (status unknown) *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt (deceased) *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (deceased) *Lewis Snart (deceased) *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Vincent Sobel/Vigilante *Clarissa Stein *Lily Stein *Martin Stein/Firestorm (deceased) *Jeremy Tell/Double Down *Eddie Thawne (deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman *Rex Tyler/Hourman (deceased) *Valentina Vostok/Soviet Firestorm (deceased) *Axel Walker/The Trickster *Amanda Waller (deceased) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (from Earth Nineteen; deceased) *Harrison Wells (deceased) *Evan Wender *Francine West (deceased) *Iris West/Eye in the Sky *Joe West *Waly West/Kid Flash *Chin Na Wei/China White *Susan Williams *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Grant Wilson *Tony Woodward/Girder|(deceased) *Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab (deceased) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman *Patience Phillips/Catwoman *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *Helena Kyle/Huntress *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Miranda Tate/The Cat *Misha Yurievich (deceased) *William DeVoe *Ray Terrill/The Ray (currently on Earth-X) Visitors From Earth-2 *Laurel Lance/Black Siren/Black Canary *Shay Lamden/King Shark *Linda Park/Dr. Light *Hunter Zolomon/The Flash/Zoom/Black Flash *Dante Ramon/Rupture (deceased) *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher (deceased) *Eddie Slick/Sand Demon (deceased) *Solovar *Harrison Wells *Jesse Wells *Zoom's meta-human group From Earth-3 *Jay Garrick/The Flash From Earth-19 *Cynthia/Gypsy *Josh/Breacher *Harrison Wells (became permanent resident, deceased) From Earth-38 *Alex Danvers *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Mon-El *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Clark Kent/Superman *Lois Lane From Earth-50 *Laurel Lance/Black Siren *Caitlin Snow/The Frost *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Sara Lance/The Canary From Earth-52 *Laurel Lance/Black Siren From Earth-70 *Laurel Lance/Black Siren From Earth-90 *Barry Allen/The Flash From Earth-221 *Harrison Sherloque Wells From Earth-X *The Ray (deceased) *Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (deceased) *Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (deceased) *Oliverr/Dark Arrow (deceased) *Leo Snart *Kara/Overgirl (deceased) *Laurel Lance/Siren-X From an unknown Earths *Music Meister *Mar Novu/The Monitor *Harrison Nash Wells Known locations *Asgard **Valhalla *Earth **Africa ***Egypt ****Alexandria ***Kahndaq ****Shiruta ***Somalia ****Mogadishu ***South Africa ***Sudan ****Khartoum ***Tanzania ****Mount Kilimanjaro ***Zambesi ****M'Changa Province *****Zambesi Village **Atlantic Ocean ***North Atlantic Ocean **Antarctica **Asia ***Afghanistan ***Bhopal ***Bialya ***China ****Beijing ****Great Wall of China ****Hong Kong ****Jiaju ****Lian Yu ****Shanghai ****Yunnan Province ***Hindu Kush ****Nanda Parbat ***India ****Maliku ***Japan ****Tokyo ***Qurac ***Tibet ***Vietnam **Europe ***Camelot (as of 507) ***France ****Fontainebleau Forest ****Saint-Lô ****Paris ***Gaul (as of 49 BC) ****Cisalpine Gaul (as of 49 BC) ***Germany ***East Berlin (as of 1962) ****Leipzig ***Ireland ***Italy ****Florence ****Mount Vesuvius ****Rome ****Sicily ***Kasnia ***Markovia ****Markovburg ***Norway ***Olympus ***Russia ****Chechnya *****Kizylar ****Krasnoyarsk ****Moscow ***Spain ***Troy (as of 1253 BC) ***Ukraine ***United Kingdom ****England *****London ******Whitechapel *****Northern England ******Merseyside *******Liverpool ******Newcastle ******North Yorkshire *****Oxford ****Northern Ireland ****Scotland ****Wales **Jefferson City **North America ***Aruba ***The Bahamas ***Canada ****Vancouver ***Cuba ***Greenland ***United States of America ****Alabama *****Birmingham ****Blüdhaven ****Blue Valley ****California *****Coast City *****Fresno *****Los Angeles ******Hollywood *****San Francisco *****Silicon Valley ****Calvin City ****Colorado *****Liberty (as of 1874) ****Florida *****Miami ****Georgia *****Atlanta ****Gotham City ****Havenrock (destroyed 2389) ****Hope Springs ****Hub City ****Illinois *****Chicago *****Opal City ****Iowa *****Iowa City ****Ivy Town ****Kentucky *****Briarwood ****Louisiana *****New Orleans ******St. Roch ****Keystone City ****Maine ****Masonville ****Massachusetts *****Salem ****Michigan *****Detroit ****Midway City ****Missouri *****Central City ****Montana *****Billings ****Mount Buccelato ****New York *****New York City ******Brooklyn ******Manhattan ****Nevada *****Las Vegas ****North Dakota *****Salvation (as of 1874) ****Oklahoma *****Tulsa ****Oregon *****Harmony Falls *****Redmond ****Pennsylvania *****Heddwich *****Pittsburgh ****Rhode Island *****Happy Harbor ****South Dakota ****Star City ****Tennessee *****Memphis ****Wisconsin ****Virginia *****Reston ****Washington *****Seattle ****Washington, D.C. **Oceania ***Australia ****Melbourne ****Perth ****Sydney ***New Zealand ****Milford Sound ****Wellington **South America ***Corto Maltese ***Guyana ***Peru **The Refuge **Themyscira *Thanagar *Vanishing Point Category:Multiverse